Methods for varying the color of a light source can be divided into two cases, passive color conversion where filters etc. remove some frequencies to change the color, and active color conversion where fluorescent or phosphorescent substances alters the spectrum of the light from the light source by absorption and re-emission. Active color conversion has the advantages that it maintains the light power to a higher degree than passive color conversion. Further, active color conversion can produce wavelengths not contained in, or increase emission at wavelengths only weakly represented in, the emission spectrum of the light source. For this reason, active color converting substances are preferred for adjusting colors and color temperatures.
Light emitting diodes (LED's) are considered to become the next generation of lighting sources. Highly efficient inorganic diodes emit a band of light usually in the blue or red part of the spectrum. Green is usually obtained by converting blue light using green phosphor and white emitting diodes are obtained by converting blue light using green and red phosphors.
However, it is very desirable to be able to adjust the color characteristics of a diode light source in an electrically controllable way.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,889 describes a light source emitting light with a variable wavelength spectrum. The light source has multiple diodes with different emission spectra and a transmissive plate coated with a phosphor coating. The phosphor coating converts the color of the diodes by absorbing and re-emitting part of the incident light. The color of the light source is determined by the spectrum incident on the color converting phosphor coating, which is controlled by adjusting the relative emission intensity of the diodes.
This approach has the drawback that diodes emitting different colors age in different ways, so that the relative intensities giving a desired color will change over time. It is therefore necessary to use feedback based on e.g. a photo diode in order to compensate for this effect.
It is a disadvantage of the light source described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,889, that it is the emission intensity of the diodes, which is used to control the color. Firstly, for a given color of the light source, the diodes that contribute only little to this color must emit at a very low intensity—even though the light source as a whole emits the color at its highest intensity. Therefore, the maximum light intensities of the individual diodes must be grossly overdimensioned compared to the maximum output intensity of the light source.
Secondly, the color converting phosphors respond differently to the different emission spectra of the diodes. For a specific color and intensity of the light source, the diodes emit with a given relative intensity. If the intensity of the light source is to be adjusted while maintaining the color, adjusting the overall diode intensity with fixed relative intensity may alter the output color due to the varying response of the color converting phosphors. The relative intensity of the diodes must therefore be adjusted according to a feedback from a photo diode to keep the color mixing constant. This makes it difficult to perform the simple task of dimming a light source without changing its color.